1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to hydraulic apparatus and more particularly to an improved remote control apparatus for providing air actuation and deactuation of a hydraulic pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control devices providing air actuation of hydraulic apparatus are known in the prior art. However, the known devices are relatively expensive and complex. Thus, a need has arisen for an improved remote control device which features both simplicity and low cost.